Looking Back, Looking Forward
by JPMod
Summary: A day in the life of Kim and Ron as they attend Upperton U. They think of their past lives and what their future hold.  My first KR fic. Oneshot.   Story 1 of the 'KP: The University Years' series


Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. :)

A/N: After seeing the movie 'So The Drama', I went online to find and read KP fanfic. I found many great fics here on this site. I also found incredible fan artists. I was soon hook into the 'shipper pairing of Kim/Ron which I fell in love with them. This is my first K/R (or should the code be P/S?) fanfic, and my first fanfic written in years. This story was inspired by a K/R fan art by Goofmore where Kim and Ron are kissing with Rufus between them. All credit/blame goes to him for putting this story in my head, and after a week, I have to write it down. Thanks, Goofmore. :)

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: April 2005

Summery: A day in the life of Kim and Ron as they attend Upperton U. They think about their past lives and what their future holds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Looking Back, Looking Forward  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

It was a cloudy, overcast day at Upperton University, and it was a typical mid-October day like any other. The leaves were coloring and falling off their branches. Students, professors, and various other people walked and ran about to whatever businesses they were heading. Cars, motor scooters, bicycles, and other vehicles were moving along the roads in and out of the university's campuses.

One particular young man was walking through a small park that lined between two campuses, heading toward one of the student centers for lunch. He was blonde, freckles on his cheeks, and seems slightly lanky and goofy in appearance. He wore a comfortable, blue flannel shirt that kept him warm on this cool day with light blue jeans and sneakers. On his back, he carried the typical backpack students carried.

To most at first glance, they wouldn't think he was considered physically attractive. Yet for this 20 year old, he didn't care whether others thought he was attractive or not. Far as he was concerned, life was good as he walked through the park after his morning class. However, despite his appearance, he was quite well known.

His name was Ron Stoppable. Junior-year student at Upperton U, graduate of Middleton High School, and a member of a two-person team that was known throughout the world.

At the moment, Ron was thinking about the morning class in advance cooking. For him, cooking was a natural talent, yet for many, he was absolutely amazing, even astonishing in the way he could cook up incredible, tasting foods. Some couldn't understand why he had not enrolled in the nation's best cooking schools, which turn out chefs for even the fanciest of restaurants. Simply put, he had wanted to take other courses other than cooking – history, language, and few others. He had has his reasons.

Yet, his mind wandered from his morning cooking class to something else, which made him grin and his heart swelled with pride and love. His two-year, steady girlfriend, whom he knew would around now be out of cheerleading practice. Ever since high school, there was hardly a day gone by when he didn't thought about her, and he knew the same was with her toward him.

"Ron!"

Upon hearing his name, Ron turned around and his grin turned into a warm smile upon seeing the very person he was thinking just a moment ago. For him, she was the most beautiful person on the face of the Earth.

"Hey, KP!" he greeted, as she approached him with a radiant smile and love in her eyes for him.

Some watched as the physical beautiful, auburn-haired woman approached her boyfriend. She wore a light-green turtleneck shirt, which closely matches her eyes, blue jeans, and sneakers with a small backpack on her back. After two years, she was now the captain of the girls' section of Upperton U's cheerleading squad and second-in-command of the overall team. She rightfully earned the title with her suggestions and leadership abilities that led the squad to win the national university/college cheerleading championship last spring.

Her name was Kim Possible. Same age as Ron, graduated from Middleton High School, and a Junior-year Upperton U student, studying psychology and politics. She as well was well known to many in the world for being the other member of the two-person team with Ron – Team Possible.

Reaching Ron, Kim placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned up to give a small lingering smooch on his lips. In the past two years, Ron has grown another inch or two taller than Kim, thus she has to lean up now to reach those wonderful lips.

Breaking the kiss, Kim smiled at the man she loved. "I miss you, Ron Stoppable."

Ron gave a goofy, humorous grin. "We've seen each other yesterday afternoon, Kim. And the day before that, and the day before that, and the day--"

"Alright!" she laughed, gently slapping his arm before her lips then quirked into a smirk. "Next time, I'll stay away from you for a **week**. That'll make it more appropriate."

"Maybe," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist before they started walking together in the direction Ron was heading. "I doubt you can survive without 'The Ron'."

"Really?" Kim gave a mock glare at him. "I doubt you can survive without 'The Kim'."

Ron broke into a full smile. "Yep, that's the case, isn't it?"

Kim laughed as she placed her cheek on his shoulder. No man could make her laugh the way her Ron could. It was one of the endearing qualities of his personality she loved.

As the couple stopped at a bench to allow her a moment to rest her feet, given she was up on her feet most of the morning, others, as they watched, again was reminded how much it seems odd these two young adults could possibly complement each other. She was after all quite beautiful and could easily graced magazines with that beauty, while he wasn't handsome enough to be considered to be with such a woman, given the 'food chain' status in the way most in society thought. Yet, Kim, with her shoulder-blade length hair, which was cut a year ago from waist-length, like Ron, didn't gave a damn about what others thought about the 'food chain.'

"So how was practice this morning?" Ron asked.

She rolled her eyes and gave a humorless smirk. "It went okay as usual, but as usual, I have to put up with Susan's biting tongue. You know how much she reminds us of Bonnie."

Ron blanched. He didn't need to be told how much the cheerleader reminded him of Bonnie, Kim's cheerleading rival at Middleton High. After high school graduation, Bonnie had moved to California to attend the University of California, and Kim and Ron had felt relieved that their university years would be haggle-free given Bonnie was not attending Upperton U. Their 'haggle-free university years' thoughts had banished upon meeting Susan Sterling, a snotty-nose, social-high cheerleader from Lowerton High. Since the Freshmen year, Susan, being in the same class as Kim and Ron, was just a rude as Bonnie when it came to thoughts that Kim shouldn't be with a 'loser' like Ron.

Kim saw Ron's expression and gave a small grin. "Ron, you know we don't care about the 'food chain'. Susan is a jerk just like Bonnie."

"Yeah, I know, KP," he responded with a frown. "Just after two years of us being together, despite that we don't care about what others think, it still somewhat hurt us to hear such talk from such people."

Eyes full of love, Kim reached over and grabbed his hand, which he squeezed back. Ron has grown much in the past two years, and his insightful wisdom was one of them. She couldn't imagine living a day without him.

As the couple sat holding hands, their minds flashbacked to events of the past two years of their lives, starting with that special night - Senior Prom Night.

Kim had gone to the prom first with Eric, a gorgeous boy, whom she had found later to be one of Drakken's synthodrones. Ron had informed her of Drakken's plot, and after defeating the cybertronic robots released on Middleton, Team Possible went to Bueno Nachoes HQ. It was there that Kim found that Eric was a fake and in despair, almost allowed Drakken his win. However, Ron didn't allow her to give up that easily. After defeating Drakken, Shego, and Eric, whom Rufus bit into him causing him to melt as his synthodrone liquid flowed out, Kim saw Ron in a whole new light.

They had been best friends since pre-k, and Kim knew that she could always count on Ron to be besides her no matter what. No other guy she had crushed over would ever had thought of going on any of Kim's dangerous missions, yet Ron would do so without hesitation. She had realized Ron deeply cared about her, and with that knowledge, her own feelings had changed as well. Their deep friendship was turning into something more. Returning to the prom with Ron, Kim danced with him, held him, and when they finally kissed, it was a kiss neither would forget. Both felt it. Both knew it. They were in love.

After the prom, they had gone out together for the first time as an official couple and were recognized as such by their classmates. Many had routed for them to get together, especially Ron and Kim's families. Ron's mother still thought he should be with a Jewish girl than a Gentile, but she couldn't deny how much Kim suited Ron well. Kim's folks were quite pleased, as well as Kim's twin brothers, whom always thought of Ron as an older brother.

Deeply not wanting to ever part Ron's side, Kim had changed university enrollments from Hartford to Upperton U. Ron had thought at first that she was sacrificing her happiness for him, but after a talk, she had convinced him that she would not be happy without him. Being at Hartford was not worth being away for a long time from the man she loved. It was a non-negotiable.

Also the two young adults had decided that Team Possible would retire, maybe temporarily, as they attend university. There was no way they had realized that they could easily balance university studies, their relationship, and saving the world all at once. Something had to give, and they knew it have to be their missions.

Wade Load, their 12 year-old techno man, had taken it in stride that Team Possible was retiring after four years from the year he first signed on with the team. It was tough for him given he felt he had nothing to do. He already had a Masters degree, given his amazing intelligence for a child his age. Kim and Ron had felt guilty at first, but Wade told them that they shouldn't, given they have to build their future. The couple had always considered him a friend and kept in touch with him occasionally since high school.

Yet, this past spring, before the end of Kim and Ron's Sophomore year at Upperton U, the news media were excitedly talking about the **new** Team Possible that has risen to replace the old one.

Seeing her thoughtful smile, Ron tugged Kim's hand to get her attention. "What are you thinking?"

Kim's smile broadened with mirth. "The Tweebs."

Ron chuckled. "Oh, Team Tweebs."

They burst out laughing. No matter how many times they said the name, it just sounded too funny to resist laughing. Since spring, Kim and Ron still pictured the Tweebs, in mission clothes, driving villains crazy with their 'Hicka bicka boo'ing.

Kim's brothers, upon hearing of 'Team Tweebs' from Kim and Ron, had not thought it was funny. They were serious in following in their big sister's footsteps, much to the chagrin of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possibles. Of course, after seeing the Tweebs first missions clothing, which looked like comic superheroes costumes, Kim had advised them to design clothing close to what she and Ron had worn.

Wade Load had asked to be the new team's technoman, despite the team's own techno genius. The Tweebs partly agreed, given they would need someone to watch their back as they fought the villains, finding them transportation, etc. Besides, they had also reasoned Wade would think up gadgets that they wouldn't have thought.

With their laughter dying off, Kim snuggled close to Ron, placing her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I needed that," Kim chuckled at the thought of her two wacky brothers. "Team **Supreme** is doing okay."

"I say," Ron said with a chuckle himself. "Just I feel sorry for Drakken, Shego, and the others," he smirked, showing he wasn't.

"I'm not." Kim smirked. "They now know how I felt, growing up with the little monsters." Kim and Ron smiled at that thought.

As they snuggled together, the couple could smelled each other scents, and their minds switched from Kim's brothers to each other again. This time they thought about the future.

They had talked about it from time to time in the past two years, but they still have no idea what their lives would be like after university. The courses, they were currently taking, would definitely help in getting them good jobs, thus they could get married, settle down, and even start a family. Yet, they couldn't help but felt like reviving Team Possible, for their current courses would help in missions a step forward. Ron, with this excellent knowledge of language, would able to translate spoken and written foreign languages, which he now knew least three other than English. Kim, with her psychological and political skills, would able to be handle people better, especially the governments they would be dealing.

It was all very confusing. The future was scary, given their uncertainty regarding what they would do after university. Yet one thing was clear for both. They would be together. They have no idea what they would be doing, but least they knew they would always be with each other. When it comes, they would face it together; just now they have to face the task of getting through the grueling university courses, even if Kim was having an easier time than Ron. Least Ron was thankful Kim could help with some of his studies, as it was in high school.

Nose in her hair, Ron took another sniff of her wonderful, soft, strawberry scented hair. He then pulled away, causing Kim to look up at him with a raised questioning eyebrow. He smiled. "Come on, KP. Let's get something to eat."

Grinning slightly, Kim nodded and rose up from the bench, allowing Ron to follow. They presumed their course toward the student center.

As they walked together, Kim gazed up at her boyfriend and her heart fluttered again as it was occasionally since Prom Night two years ago. She just couldn't stop loving him. He was still goofy and silly in his Ron-ness way, yet she admired the man he had become in the past two years. She very much wanted to express her love to him now.

Suddenly, the two felt wetness hit them from above. It started to rain, yet it was a slight drizzle. For them, it was nothing to be concern, given how much they had endured different weather conditions during their missions while in high school. Yet for other people, they immediately popped open an umbrella or covered themselves.

Seeing some drops ran down the length of Ron's face, Kim just couldn't help but feel he was the most handsome man on Earth. She stopped their progress to put her right arm around his neck and left hand on his right shoulder. She gazed into his brown eyes as he stared into her green ones.

"I know I've said this many times before, Ron, yet no matter how many times I've said it and you know it by heart now, I want to say it again." Her eyes were slightly moist as she smiled up at him. "I love you."

With love in his warm eyes, Ron smiled and placed his right hand on her left shoulder and his left arm around her waist before drawing her in closer. "I love you too, KP."

His head slightly bent down as her head rose up, and their lips met in a kiss full of love and promise. Ever since Prom Night, whenever they kissed, they could feel their love radiating through each other. They pulled each other closer and momentarily blocked out the world around them and focused only on each other as they continued to kiss.

As they pressed together, something stirred in the big pocket of Ron's shirt. The movement didn't deter the couple from their locked lips.

Awoken from his slumber, Rufus, Ron's longtime naked mole-rat pet and buddy, popped out of the pocket to find him between Ron and Kim as they kissed. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was caught **again** between them. Many times, the pink mole rat wished Ron would wear his cargo pants instead of jeans, for least he wouldn't have to endure being squished. Rufus had a feeling this morning that he should have stayed in Ron's dorm room, yet he couldn't keep away from the cooking class, given the tasty food the class prepares. So Rufus had jumped into Ron's shirt pocket as he left for class in the morning. After class, the little rat fell asleep in the pocket with a slightly full belly.

"Hey!" Rufus yelled in that squeaky mole-rat voice, startling the couple from their kiss. The distraction made them looked down to find Rufus there as they parted their chests slightly. Rufus took the moment immediately to jump up on Ron's right shoulder despite Kim's hand there. He then chittered madly at the couple with a raised fist, causing them to grin with a chuckle.

"Sorry, buddy," Ron apologized. "I forgotten you were there." Rufus snorted and muttered, "One track mind."

Kim giggled at the truth Rufus said. "I'm sorry as well, Rufus," she said as she raised her left hand to pet him on the head, trying to sooth him.

Rufus crossed his arms, not totally pacified.

"I tell you what, buddy," Ron said. "I'll buy the extra large nacho combo for you today. That should be enough for you for lunch and snackage at the dorm after I dropped you off after lunch. Deal?"

Like Ron, Rufus just loved Bueno Nacho. Thinking of the cheese nachoes made him happy. "Cheese!" he cried out.

Laughing at Rufus's excitement, Kim and Ron once more proceeded toward the student center, arms around each other and Rufus on Ron's shoulder. The center has a Bueno Nacho in the food court.

As they walked together in the drizzling rain, Ron glanced at his watch. "Come on, let's eat. I don't want to miss our class this afternoon," referring to the English class that both he and Kim attended.

Feeling secure the rest of the day would go well, the two students entered the student center, out of the drizzling rain.

As it always was, life continued around the university. People came and went. Vehicles moved about. The leaves were falling as the sky poured down drizzling water.

Time marched on.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/N: I know that Goofmore's art was inspired by the movie "Breakfast at Tiffany's". Yet I never saw the movie, thus when I first saw his art, my mind thought Kim and Ron looked little older than they were in the series. In my eyes, they looked to be university/college students. I know that people change over time, especially high school students as they moved into the next stage of life, whether as university/college students or any other roads they want to take. Kim and Ron no doubt would have matured over time while attending university, thus their clothing no doubt would have changed as well. I can't picture Kim in her green tank top and cargo pants and Ron in his red jersey and cargo pants attending university classes. That's their high school image as teens, not an image suited for university as young adults.

Again I want to thank Goofmore for his wonderful art. As of this writing, his art, of Kim and Ron kissing with Rufus between them, is my #1 favorite K/R fan art. He told me that it wasn't his intention to make them look older, for he drew it from what he visioned Kim and Ron would look like from the movie. Yet for me, the way it came out, it looked like they were older than they were in high school, thus it made me thought of them being university students, which inspired this story. If anyone is curious to see Goofmore's art, check out the link in my author profile.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Take care. :)


End file.
